puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Pucca (character)
Pucca is the eleven-year-old titular character of the Pucca series. She is hopelessly in love with the silent ninja Garu and is constantly trying to hug or kiss him. Pucca Due to a sickness, Pucca is cursed with the inability to speak. Instead of talking to people, she instead communicates with giggling, kissing, growling sounds, and occasional short words like "hello", "tada", and "yu huh!". She and Garu also both sing in Hooray for Bollywood! althought it's heavily implied that they are lip-synching. Pucca lives with her current guardians, the three Master Chefs, at the Goh-Rong restaurant, where she works as a delivery girl who drives around town on her red scooter. She has a pink cat named Yani, who teases cats but is only seriously interested in Garu's black cat, Mio, who pursues her relentlessly (this feline relationship ironically mirrors her ideal relationship with Garu). She typically keeps her hair in dumpling-shaped buns held in place with red hair ties. The only times her hair is out of her usual style are in the episodes Ghost Of A Kiss in the form of her ancestor, Ring Ring's Party Favors when Ring Ring pushes her patience to its limits and thus her deadly aura snaps off her bands, Gold Medal Garu when she wears her hair in wavy pigtails as the Goddess of Sports, He Loves Me Not where her hair was flowing from the power of her rage, and Puccapatra where her hair is down. Pucca is also a talented musician, as shown in And the Band Played Rong, Sooga Size Me, and a few other episodes. She sees to be incredibly apt at nearly anything she puts her mind to, and often shows up Garu unwittingly in an attempt to protect or impress him. Pucca has an alter-ego named "Noodle Girl" that sometimes appears in the series. In the episode Tokyo A-Go-Go, she makes a parody of Sailor Moon using a magic rod to save Garu from the giant sumo wrestler, sending him into a volcano. Several boys have fallen in love with her over the course of the series, including a Western version of Garu in the episode Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas, a rich man called Lazlo Gotalotovich in the episode Prince Not So Charming and a clone of Garu in the episode Romancing The Clone, '''suggesting that Pucca is an attractive girl. However, Pucca is completely obssessed with Garu and pays other boys no mind, even finding them to be irriating at points. Appearance Pucca wears a red dress with black leggings and black shoes. Her hair is tied into two buns with two red hair ties, giving her an odango hairstyle. She occasionally wears other outfits, but they almost all mirror her basic look in some form. Relationships '''Garu: Pucca has a huge crush on Garu. She is constantly chasing him whenever she sees him, and won't leave him alone for a minute. She will do anything to be protect him or get closer to him, and gets incredbly jealous when he pays attention to or is monopolized by other females. Ching: Ching often gives Pucca romantic advice and encouragement, despite her own lack of luck in her pursuit of love. Dumpling, Ho, Linguini: The chefs are Pucca's beloved uncles and mentors, who almost always have something witty or inspiring to say about her rentless pursuit of Garu. Ring Ring: Pucca's self-proclaimed rival and the only other Sooga female that is her basic match in combat. Ring Ring regards Pucca with disdain and views her as a "mary-sue" of sorts, and will often greatly upset Pucca in her attempts to sabotage Pucca's perfect image. Character variations Season One FlowerBathingSuit.PNG|Pucca sunbathing in a daydream in "Funny Love Eruption" JourneyOutfit.PNG|Traveler in "Funny Love Eruption" WinterGear.PNG|Winter gear in "Noodle Around The World" ItalyOutfit.PNG|Italy traveler in "Noodle Around The World" ParisOutfit.PNG|Paris traveler in "Noodle Around The World" ConstructionHat.PNG|Construction worker in "Noodle Around The World" Spot11.PNG|Fox in "Chicken Spots" RedRidingHood.PNG|Little Red Riding Hood in "Flower Power" MarinePucca.PNG|Marine researcher in "Flower Power" Sofa2.PNG|Painter in "Treasure of the Comfy Sofa" IceSkaterPucca.PNG|Ice skater in "On Thin Ice" FishermanPucca.PNG|Fisherman in "On Thin Ice" HockeyPlayerPucca.PNG|Hockey Player in "On Thin Ice" PuccaAntivirus.PNG|Antivirus in "Itsy Bitsy Enemy Within" Shave2.JPG|Dugong mascot in "A Close Shave" Shave7.JPG|Mermaid in "A Close Shave" Miss12.JPG|Pucca after yuni throws silk worms on her in "Little Miss Sooga"|link=Little Miss Sooga Screen 20130804 16581.jpg Screen 20130804 170043.jpg Screen 20130804 170051.jpg Screen 20130804 170058.jpg Screen 20130804 170118.jpg Screen_20130804_170043.jpg|season one Season Two FishyTaleMermaidPucca.PNG|Mermaid in "Pucca's Fishy Tale" Red.png|Red Super Sooga Squad member in "Sooga Super Squad" Ring.jpg Abilities Pucca, though seemingly not in ninja school like Garu, Abyo and Ching, has shown inhuman abilities that far surpasses theirs. She is stronger and faster than any of them and can use magical abilities when properly motivated, like being able to conjure whirlwinds and earthquakes. As Noodle Girl, she has the ability to use noodles as deadly weapons, such as whips and lassos. Pucca often saves the day, although ironically it is almost always for Garu's sake. Trivia *Pucca's uncles are the owners of the Goh-Rong restaurant. It is possible that her father's name is Goh Rong. *She makes serveral different character parodies, including Sailor Moon. *She has displayed supernatural powers when emotionally and physically provoked, which scared Master Soo hiself. *In her x-ray you'll see her big circular bones in her buns, but when her hair is undone she doesn't appear to retain them. Gallery To view the image gallery for Pucca, click 'here'. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Ninjas